Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet to a resist roller pair of an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, for an image forming apparatus including a sheet conveying apparatus, a resist roller pair is disposed to correct skew of a sheet before the sheet enters an image forming unit. When the tip of the sheet is brought into contact with the resist roller pair that is stopped, the tip of the sheet is stopped. Since conveyance by a conveying roller at an upstream side relative to the resist roller pair is continued after the tip of the sheet is stopped, the sheet is curved to form a loop. Accordingly, the loop of the sheet is likely to come into contact with a guide. In this case, unless a certain distance is secured for a guide space of the conveyance guide at the upstream side relative to the resist roller pair in a direction orthogonal to the sheet conveying direction, wrinkles occur in the sheet and noise is generated during the conveyance of the sheet.
As a conventional technique, an image forming apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-006950 below has been known. In the image forming apparatus, a sensor/detector is disposed at an upstream side relative to a resist roller pair in a sheet conveying direction to detect a sheet. The sensor/detector has one end inserted in a retreat portion disposed at the central portion of a conveyance guide that conveys a sheet to the resist roller pair. Accordingly, the conveyance guide is divided into two portions by the retreat portion. Moreover, a guide film is disposed on the conveyance guide. The guide film is adhered to the conveyance guide except for the above retreat portion. Accordingly, sheets can be guided to the resist roller pair.